


The Altean Way

by otomiyatickles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gang Tickling, Gen, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Teasing, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Allura finds out about Keith’s ticklishness and sees it as a threat (weakness). Keith, the snotty brat he is, claims he can get easily un-ticklish, which is a wrong thing to say in Princess Allura’s presence because she takes this very seriously and soon Keith ends up in the torture chair to eliminate his weakness. All Paladins are happy to help out.





	The Altean Way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 14/11/'17.  
> Prompt: “…No. I mean yes!” + 20. “That’s not what I meant!”

“NO! Hahaha, guys! Quit it!” Keith cried out. Those damn nasty bastards! Even Shiro. He was under some real serious attack here. With Shiro sitting on his legs with his heavy bear weight, pinning him down and tickling his sides. 

Lance hovering over him from behind, sitting on his arms and tickling his exposed armpits. Even Hunk who was tickling his socked feet, and Pidge was taking pictures of it all and mocking him. All because Lance thought it was funny to poke his side and test how ticklish he was, right in front of the other Paladins --- which kind of resulted in his current predicament. Not very nice.

“Y-you shitheads hahaha stop it!” Keith barked, red in the face already. They all looked up when Allura announced her presence with a loud confused voice.

“What is going on!?” she asked in panic, and Keith sighed in relief when the attacking fingers stopped torturing him, and he tried to sit up, catching his breath.

“I... They...” he coughed, glaring anrgily at Lance. This was all _his_ fault.

“We were just torturing Keithyboy a little, that’s all,” Hunk said casually. Allura gasped and looked at all of them and then at Keith, who was tomato red and had tears in his eyes.

“T-torture?” she brought out, and she looked at Keith in shock.

“Oh no, we didn’t hurt him of course. Keith is just damn ticklish that’s all,” Lance said, and Keith squeaked when he clawed at his side. He awkwardly danced away and bumped into Shiro who put his arm around him in a brotherly way.

“Yeah, Keith can’t really take it. But don’t worry, it’s not painful.” Keith giggled when Shiro tickled him to prove his point. Ugh, why did he have to be so ticklish? 

“But that can’t be. A human is weak enough already if it just feels pain. There are more ways to torture someone? What should we do about it?” Allura was taking this way too seriously and it was quite funny actually. 

“Keith, do you think you could eliminate that weakness?” Allura asked in all seriousness, and Keith frowned.

“...No. I mean yes!” he said with a blush when all Paladins looked at him with those triumphant smirks because he just admitted to his own weakness, and he huffed angrily.

“Of course!” He crossed his arms and sniffed in a nonchalant way.

“I could get un-ticklish real soon,” he said.

“Good!” Allura said with a smile.

“So don’t worry -- w-wait _huh_!?” Keith yelped when Coran grabbed him from behind and began to push him in a direction of the castle he hadn’t been yet. The others followed him happily and he struggled against Coran’s surprising strength, leading him into something that looked like... a torture chamber?

“Let go! What are you --” his eyes widened when Allura showed them to something that looked like quite the chair meant for people or whatever creatures to torture.

“No, wait. I’m not the only one who’s ticklish here! This isn’t fair! Nooo!” Keith yelled, but suddenly Lance and Hunk who looked like they were enjoying themselves too much each grabbed an arm and dragged him towards the chair. Shiro looked at him with a satisfied grin, and Allura stood in front of him while the guys restrained him to the chair.

“Keith. You being tick- whatever it’s called. It’s a threat for Voltron. If we can eliminate the weakness like you say, we do it the Altean way,” she said proudly. 

“That’s not what I meant!” Keith squirmed and panicked inwardly when his arms were chained above his head in chains that hung from the ceiling. His traitor-friends helped them to lock his ankles in chains as well, leaving his feet and legs trapped as fuck.

“We used to train Altean soldiers in the past to deal with pain, mental torture, using these devices and all kinds of simulations. I don’t like those methods anymore, but I am sure we can fix your problem here Keith,” Allura said with a strict face.

“That’s _brutal_ ,” Lance commented, and Keith tensed up when the chair magically moved, becoming smaller and tigher and squeezing him into it so there was barely any room left to move. 

“No! You’re mistaken! That’s not what I meant! I meant it could just _fade_ away. I don’t think this will work, Shiro please tell them,” Keith said, but Shiro looked way too amused for his own good.

“What the princess means, is that you guys have to do that thing to him until he gets used to it, so that eventually his weakness gets eliminated,” Coran said despite Keith’s pleas and protests.

“We don’t know how it works, so guys. Do your thing~” Keith swallowed as four pairs of Paladin-eyes looked at him, and he pressed his lips together.

“Don’t you dare fucking tickle me like this, I -- aaaaahhh!” Lance was the first to commence, jumping forward and immediately attacking Keith’s exposed sides and ribs. Hunk crouched down by his side and attacked his knees and thighs, making Keith squeal hysterically.

“EEehehehe nohoho! Don’t! I h-hahahate you both!” Keith laughed. He tried to move his arms or squirm away, but neither was an option. 

The only thing he could move was his head, which he shook wildly from side to side, but to that came an end once Shiro stood behind him, placed a gentle hand under his chin and pushed a little, forcing him to look up at his smug smirk. With his free hand he fluttered five fingers up and down Keith’s sensitive neck, all the way down to his collarbones and back up towards his ear again.

“Interesting...” Allura and Coran looked how Keith laughed helplessly, nodding their heads as they took in this bit of interesting and unique human-info.

“So he’s laughing, but it’s torture? He looks like he’s having fun though,” Coran said with a thoughtful expression.

“Humans consider it fun but it can be torture. Worst danger is that he might piss his pants,” Pidge said, and both Allura and Coran gasped in shock. Pidge still stood with them, admiring the show, but she then crouched down near Keith’s socked feet and looked up at both Alteans again.

“Wanna see something cool?” She took off his socks and began to tickle his trapped feet by spidering her fingers over his bare soles, and Keith’s hysterical laughter began to sound even more squeaky.

“AHAha f-fuhuhuck off! This ihihisn’t working!” he cried. Shiro had released his head and just calmly tickled the back of his neck with feathery touches that sent chills down his spine. Meanwhile Hunk had moved to tickle his tummy and sides, where Lance had left room for him so he could focus on his outstretched armpits which were so doomed right now. 

“Plehehease not there --” Keith begged particularly to lance who had taken seat on his lap as he snickered wickedly and tickled his armpits without mercy.

“I must say I do like this Altean way,” he said teasingly, looking Keith in the teary eyes and smirking.

“W-w-wait until they find out about your -- AHHAHah noonono please!” Keith screeched when Lance dug his thumbs in his armpits and tickled him like he never had before. Being in this helpless state made him even more vulnerable and sensitive, and it indeed was quite torturous.

“Did you say something mister?” Lance teased, and Keith squealed when Pidge found a killer spot between his toes, which she exploited experimentally.

“S-stohohop! Guys! This ihihisn’t working!” he shouted again, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks and his stomach aching from laughing so much. After their tickle attack earlier, this was absolutely _draining_. 

“He’s crying,” Coran observed out loud, and Allura nodded and checked the time with a serious expression.

“It hasn’t even been that long yet. Mostly it’s only effective after at least a varga. He should get used to the sensation at some point?” 

That, Keith heard it and he lost his mind. One varga... His distracted thoughts tried to get it together. One hour!? 

“NOO! Not an houhouuurrr my gohohod!” he yelled. His friends were all traitors. They were having too much fun with this, with the fact that he fucked himself by saying he could get un-ticklish. 

Lance hummed happily as he let his fingers race up and down his ribs, sometimes switching between a few quick ruthless tickles in his armpits. Shiro had found a switch on the chair that removed the backrest of the chair, and he made full use of the new territory to tickle: Keith’s back.

Nothing had changed with those new developments though. He was still hanging with his arms in chains, with that damn torture chair trapping his lower body tightly in its hold, and four pairs of fingers driving him mad with tickles.

“Pleasepleaseplease! Let me out of this, I take back what I said. I won’t get un-ticklish,” Keith said, but Allura had that troubled look again as she crossed her arms and sighed.

“Yes but that ticklfblahblah is still a problem. Coran what do you think? We can’t have Voltron’s Paladins be this vulnerable,” she said, and Keith rolled his eyes and wheezed.

“Guys! It’s not like any fucking being will torture me with -- AHhhahah no Lance quit it!” Everyone had stopped tickling him to give him a break, except Lance kept going.

“Lance is ticklish too, I swear. Let me out of this and I will show you. Everyone here is -- Lahahance stop that!” Allura and Coran weren’t listening anyway. Eventually Keith heard the words ‘break’ and ‘too much’ in their tiny private conversation, and he watched them with a hopeful expression. 

“Alright. We think Keith should get a break to... let the sensations sink in. Then we’ll try again to see if you got to the next stage. It often works with real torture,” Allura said with a nod. Keith’s jaw dropped. That sounded illogical to the max.

“A break,” he repeated after her. Coran nodded too.

“We’ll be back in ten doboshes. Hang in there Keith. There is still hope for you,” he said wisely. Keith watched them all in confusion as they walked away. 

“No! Guys! You can’t leave me like thiiis!” he yelled. Even Shiro! Fucking Pidge! Traitor Hunk! 

“Lance you coming?” Allura called out at Lance who still sat on Keith’s lap, evil eyes locked with his.

“Coming!” Lance said. The others’ voices faded in the distance, and Keith held on to his staring competition with Lance.

“I swear I will kick you with all I’ve got once I’m out of this,” Keith said with clenched teeth.

“Will you though?” Lance swiped a finger down his armpit and Keith let out a hilarious howl. 

“Lay off Lance!” Allura yelled from far away outside the room. Lance snickered and shook his head at poor helpless Keith.

“You got yourself into this. Not me,” he said. Keith threw his head back and sighed.

“No, you started the whole tickle thing. It’s your fault,” he argued. Lance thought for a moment and then grinned.

“Well, I can get you out of this chair,” he said, and Keith lifted his head hopefully.

“You can?” he asked, and Lance nodded and pointed at the control panel where Allura had been standing.

“You’re not that nice,” Keith said, looking at him with suspecting eyes.

“Nope, I’m not. There are... _conditions_ ,” Lance said, and he wiggled his fingers as if he was about to tickle him again, and Keith’s body got so alarmed by this that he started to squirm and thrash around in panic.

“W-w-what!? Lance!” he squeaked. Lance chuckled and poked his chest.

“That’s _beautiful_ Lance for you. Call me that and I will get you out,” Lance said. Keith frowned and then rolled his eyes.

“Fine. That all?” he sighed.

“Also... You’ll let me tickle you at least once a day,” Lance said with a smirk. Keith blushed. What the fuck. 

“Eh, fine. As long as it’s not in this damned chair,” he huffed. He could find his ways out of that.

“Best part: beg me to free you, I want a video of it,” Lance said, and Keith’s eyes widened when Lance took out his connectionless phone, and he held it up to film him with.

“No way,” Keith said.

“And be sincere,” Lance sang. Keith hesitated. He could get himself out of these conditions easily after his release. But a video... Lance would bully him with it forever.

“Ten minutes almost over dude,” Lance warned. Keith quickly made up his mind upon hearing that. 

“Okay fine fine!” Lance laughed triumphantly and pressed the record button while he breathed in slowly and then made puppy eyes.

“Oh beautiful Lance. Please, pleeeaaaase release me from this torture chair? Pretty please?” Keith asked with a cute begging voice. Lance signaled with his head that he had to go on, and Keith had to do his best not to explode.

“....with cherry on top?” he added, and he pouted. 

“Will you be a good boy?” Lance asked. UGH. Keith clenched his fists.

“I will be very good. I promise,” he said in the same cute voice. Lance slowly backed away, his camera still aimed at him, and he smirked.

“Alright then. You can go free.” He pressed the button on the control panel and the chair got deactivated. Well, at least his bottom was free again, and Keith jumped around in his seat.

“What about these?!” he asked, rattling the chains of his arms and legs. His limbs were still fucking stuck!

“Oh! My bad. The deal however was that I’d free you from the _chair_. Not from the chains,” Lance said with that evil grin, and Keith gasped loudly.

“You fucking -- push those buttons! I swear, I will piss my pants if you guys continue this! No I mean, I will die!” Keith yelled. Lance hummed happily and danced around the control panel.

“Too laaate,” he said, and Keith froze when they heard everyone’s voices and footsteps in the distance. They all returned, both Allura and Coran carrying milkshakes they were feasting from, and Pidge even brought feathers and brushes this time.

“So, where were we?” Coran asked, slurping from his milkshake. They didn’t even notice Keith’s bottom was released from the vicious chair. Hunk and Lance immediately pounced on him and Pidge took out her tools to tickle his feet with.

“Nahaa-nooooooo!” Keith howled. And so he was tickled out of his mind until Shiro, finally fiiiiiinally decided he’d had enough and convinced the Alteans being ticklish isn’t _that_ much of a threat after all, and that in fact almost all humans dealt with it. But only _after_ Keith proved not to become un-ticklish after getting tortured for one hour. One.... hour.

After one, long fucking torturous hour, he was freed from his bonds, and not thanks to Lance. He was going to hold a grudge forever!


End file.
